uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
Express Motors
Express Motors is a bus and coach hire company based in Penygroes, Gwynedd. The company operates numerous public bus services in the Caernarfon, Porthmadog, Blaenau Ffestiniog, Bangor and Llandudno areas, as well as the long-distance TrawsCambria service T2 between Bangor and Aberystwyth, History The company was established in 1908.http://www.expressmotors.co.uk/abo.html It remains a family-owned business and is managed by Eric Jones. It operated a small number of local bus services alongside its main coach hire work until 1970, when the bus routes were sold to Silver Star. The run-up to bus deregulation in October 1986 provided the company with an opportunity to reenter the local service market. A local route in Caernarfon was introduced in competition with National Bus Company subsidiary Crosville Cymru May. Contracted work on route 1 (Caernarfon-Blaenau Ffestiniog) was won at the same time as part of the Bws Gwynedd network. The operations of Maldwyn Jones were acquired in 1989. A competing route between Caernarfon and Bangor was introduced in 1991 but withdrawn after four years. In 2005 the company began a new route linking Llandudno and Blaenau Ffestiniog. Two years later the Welsh Assembly Government granted free rail travel to pensioners on the parallel Conwy Valley Line, causing passenger numbers on the route to be lower than expected. The four bus services operated Silver Star were taken over by Express Motors in November 2010 in a move which reversed the events of 1970. Four vehicles and some Silver Star staff members also joined the company. Services The services currently (April 2012) operated are as followshttp://www.gwynedd.gov.uk/gwy_amserlenni_bws.asp?doc=28088&language=1 (services operate Monday - Saturday only unless stated otherwise): *'1': Porthmadog – Bangor :Via Tremadog (some services), Criccieth (some services), Garndolbenmaen, Penygroes, Bontnewydd, Caernarfon and Ysbyty Gwynedd *'1A': Bangor - Nebo :Via Ysbyty Gwynedd, Caernarfon, Bontnewydd, Penygroes, Llanllyfni and Nasareth *'1B': Porthmadog – Blaenau Ffestiniog :Via Minffordd, Penrhyndeudraeth, Tan-y-Bwlch and Llan Ffestiniog (most services run through from service 1) *'1N/1C': Caernarfon - Nantlle/Talysarn (1N Daily) :Via Penygroes and Bontnewydd *'1F/1M': Caernarfon - Penygroes :Via Cesarea, Rhosgadfan, Rhostryfan and Bontnewydd *'X1/35': Llandudno – Blaenau Ffestiniog - Dolgellau :Via Deganwy, Llandudno Junction, Glan Conwy, Llanrwst, Betws-y-Coed, Dolwyddelan, Llan Ffestiniog, Trawsfynydd, Bronaber and Coed-y-Brenin *'2': Bangor - Dolgellau (Sundays) :Via Caernarfon, Porthmadog, Penrhyndeudraeth, Tan-y-Bwlch, Harlech, Dyffryn Ardudwy and Barmouth *'T2': Bangor – Aberystwyth (Daily) :''Via Ysbyty Gwynedd, Caernarfon, Porthmadog, Dolgellau, Machynlleth, Operates alongside Lloyds Coaches *'38': Barmouth - Harlech (- Tan-y-Bwlch on schooldays) (Ends 1st May 2013) :Via Dyffryn Ardudwy *'58': Bangor - Glanrafon (Sundays) :Via Ysbyty Gwynedd, Menai Bridge, Llandegfan and Beaumaris *'62': Bangor - Amlwch (Sundays) :Via Pentraeth, Benllech and Moelfre *'82': Caernarfon – Bethel :Via Caernarfon Leisure Centre *'91': Caernarfon – Dinas Dinlle (Airport) :Via Llanfaglan, Saron and Llandwrog *'92/93': Caernarfon – Maesincla/Cae Gwyn/Maes Barcer/Hendre :(with Padarn Bus) Town Service *'98': Porthmadog – Garreg :Via Minffordd, Penrhyndeudraeth and Prenteg *'99': Porthmadog - Ysbyty Alltwen/Morfa Bychan (Daily) :Via Penamser Industrial Estate/Borth-y-Gest *'S97': Porthmadog - Pen-y-Pass (Daily) : ''Via Tremadog, Prenteg and Beddgelert' Vehicles The company has a range of public buses, including an Optare Tempo, numerous Optare Solos, an Enviro 200, an Enviro 400, an Optare Spectra, an MCV Evolution and a Plaxton Centro.http://www.expressmotors.co.uk/flebus.html A range of coaches, including Neoplans, Van Hools, Bovas and Mercedes are available for hire, and the company also operates a number of tours each year.http://www.expressmotors.co.uk/newtri.html References External links * Company website * Bus timetables at Gwynedd Council website Category:Articles created via the Article Wizard Category:Llanllyfni Category:Transport in Conwy County Borough Category:Transport in Gwynedd Category:Bus operators in Wales Category:Companies established in 1908